1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases of electronic devices, and more particularly to a case of electronic device having a simple configuration.
2. Description of Background
A case of electronic device generally has a plurality of plates. The plates are often assembled together with conventional fasteners, such as screws, stakes, rivets, etc.
For example, a computer chassis includes a bottom panel having front and rear portions forming front and rear flanges. Two openings are defined in the bottom panel proximate each of the front and rear portions and two retaining tabs are formed on the front flange. A front panel has a lower portion positioned on the bottom panel and abutting against the front flange. The lower portion of the front panel forms two projections received in the openings of the front portion of the bottom panel, and defines two slots receiving the retaining tabs of the bottom panel therein thereby firmly retaining the front panel on the bottom panel. A rear panel has a lower portion positioned on and abutting against the rear flange. The lower portion of the rear panel forms two projections received in the openings of the rear portion of the bottom panel, for properly positioning the rear panel on the bottom panel. Holes are defined in each of the front and rear panels and are aligned with corresponding holes defined in the bottom panel for receiving fasteners, such as rivets, screws and stakes, to secure the front and rear panels to the bottom panel. However, such fasteners as described above increase the material, the cost and the manufacturing process of the computer chassis.
What is desired, therefore, is a case of electronic device which decreases the material, the cost and the manufacturing process thereof.